Renunciamiento
by Rima princess
Summary: La vida ya no es la misma sin él, la pena me consume poco a poco... Basado en el poema del renunciamiento de José Angel Buesa


El día más importante hasta ahora en la vida según todos… mi graduación. Yo diría que es el segundo mejor, pues el momento más sublime fue cuando te conocí, mi primer y único amor.

-¡Kari!- escuché

Me llamas y no sé si puedo voltear a verte, me decido y giro lentamente, te veo y me duele cada vez más… tú me saludas todo alegre y ella me ve con una mirada asesina… tan sólo finjo una sonrisa para no llegar a preocuparte.

_Pasarás por mi vida sin saber que pasaste.  
Pasarás en silencio por mi amor, y al pasar,  
fingiré una sonrisa, como un dulce contraste  
del dolor de quererte... y jamás lo sabrás._

Dijeron tu nombre y subiste al escenario por tu diploma, te veías sumamente feliz, lo deduzco por tus ojos… las ventanas de tu alma que miraban hacia los invitados, tu familia se había reunido nuevamente, luego giraste la cabeza y me miraste, pude notar que tu novia estaba más que molesta… bajaste del estrado y cerré mis ojos, mientras soñaba despierta contigo… lo cual no duró mucho…

-Yagami Hikari- nombró el maestro de ceremonias

Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacia el escenario, no pude evitar sonreír al ver a Tai haciendo una ola como si fuera un estadio, pero mi sonrisa se borró al verte abrazando a ella, a tu novia que me veía con una sonrisa de victoria.

_Soñaré con el nácar virginal de tu frente;  
soñaré con tus ojos de esmeraldas de mar;  
soñaré con tus labios desesperadamente;  
soñaré con tus besos... y jamás lo sabrás._

Es primero de agosto y estamos reunidos como cada año, sólo te esperamos a ti y a tu queridísima novia y es que a veces deseo que no fuera una digielegida, todos dicen que es buena chica y es porque no conocen su verdadero yo.

Al fin te vemos llegar junto a ella, hacemos un día de campo y nos disponemos a conversar, dejo de oír tu voz, volteo a verte y ella te susurra cosas de las que tú la ves con cara de un enamoramiento sincero… y es que han pasado cinco años de que estás con ella… cinco años de esperanza que pierdo poco a poco.

_Quizás pases con otra que te diga al oído  
esas frases que nadie como yo te dirá;  
y, ahogando para siempre mi amor inadvertido,  
te amaré más que nunca... y jamás lo sabrás._

Una tarde me llamas algo angustiado y quiero saber que te ocurre, me citas en una cafetería cerca de mi casa y yo acepto gustosa.

Entré a esa bella cafetería y estás sentado en una de las últimas mesas, me ves y como buen caballero apartas la silla para poder sentarme, luego te sientas tú también, tienes los ojos mirando hacia abajo y te pregunto qué era lo que pasaba, me respondes que tienes una importante pregunta que hacerle a alguien y que no estás muy seguro de hacerlo, no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser, yo sólo quería verte feliz y te dije que en la vida se deben tomar riesgos.

Aquellas palabras sonaban vacías saliendo de mí, pero tomaste el consejo y me diste las gracias, te dije que los mejores amigos siempre se ayudan y que te apoyaba al 100 %.

_Yo te amaré en silencio, como algo inaccesible,  
como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar;  
y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible  
rozará tus cabellos... y jamás lo sabrás._

Al día siguiente vienes de improviso a mi casa y me abrazas con todos tus fuerzas mientras me das vueltas por toda la sala. Estaba feliz sumamente feliz, no quería que ese momento acabara, te separas de mí y con emoción me dices que te dijo que sí, yo no te entiendo y me das esa tan ansiosa explicación.

-Hikari, ayer en la noche después de hablar contigo… le propuse matrimonio a Catherine… ¡y me dijo que sí! – explicaste

Esa noticia me destruyó por dentro, pude escuchar el sonido de mi frágil corazón romperse en miles de pedazos, una lágrima traicionera recorrió mi mejilla, me apuré a quitarla aunque no fui lo suficientemente rápida pues tú la viste.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- me preguntaste

-No es nada Takeru- digo con una sonrisa fingida- Muchas felicidades por tu matrimonio- cuanto me costó poder decirlo, realmente estaba dolida.

-Gracias Hikari- dices y me abrazas

Estoy muy triste, para siquiera moverme, pero te correspondo el abrazo dándote todas las bendiciones de mi parte, quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo.

Pero algo es seguro, no dejaré de amarte, aunque nunca sepas que en realidad alguna vez te ví más que un amigo.

_Y si un día una lágrima denuncia mi tormento,  
- el tormento infinito que te debo ocultar -  
te diré sonriente: "No es nada... ha sido el viento".  
Me enjugaré la lágrima... ¡y jamás lo sabrás!_

El libro se cierra y en la portada se observa la descripción "Diario de Hikari Yagami", un rubio ojiazul con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos acababa de descubrir el gran secreto de su mejor amiga.

-Hikari… tan sólo si me hubieras dicho antes… si tan sólo me hubiera dado cuenta- susurró dejando caer por fin esas gruesas lágrimas por sus blancas mejillas.


End file.
